Just like a wolf
by QueenYande
Summary: A small collection of stories connecting the main 4 to wolves


Twelve X Lisa

The first time they kiss is kinda messy. It was rushed, really sloppy, and reeking of inexperience-most of it coming from Lisa. It wasn't her first kiss, since her first kiss went to a middle school boy who she was certain that she was going to marry but it was her second. Lisa andTwleve had been sitting in the corner of a library relaxing before their next mission and reading.

The first time she looks up she sees him reading his book intensely, the second time she looks up their eyes met and she knows that he had been staring at her. Lisa blushes and looks down again. The third time Lisa looks up she meet his eyes again and he smiles.

And that's when Twelve leans in and kisses her. Lisa looks at him surprised as he does so before she finally closes her eyes. His lips are warm and his sly touches makes her licks and bites her and she has to try extra hard to hold in small moans, which makes him try harder. He bites her bottom lip and sticks his tongue inside her mouth. His hands trace her body more and Lisa cant help but let a small moan escape.

Twelve backs away and smirks at his little victory  
" Your really cute when your submissive" he says unashamedly.

_Just like a wolf, you bite_

* * *

Five X Lisa

_Lip-stick. _Five had insisted on Lisa going shopping with her to get lipstick and varies other things she needed. Even though Lisa could just tell that Five was just making sure Lisa was not alone with Nine whatsoever. Even after Lisa had said that she liked Twelve Five still didn't trust her.

" What's so special about any of these Five?" Lisa asks as Five looks through the solid colors of lipstick.  
" Hmpf, I wouldn't expect such a boring girl like you to understand" she answers.  
Lisa stares at the tubes, " I would like to"

Five stares at her suspiciously for a second before smirking, " Really? Well then"  
She moves over to the glittery lipstick grabbed a few and handed them over to Lisa, who looked utterly confused.  
" How dense are you? Were going to buy these and your gonna try them" she scoffed and strutted over to the cash register. Lisa didn't really have time to respond and was just dragged along until they ended up in a bathroom.

" Do you know how to use these?" Five asks Lisa shakes her head.  
" Usless" she grumbles but it doesn't really hurt since Lisa's gotten used to her insults. She moves over to Lisa and starts to apply the lipstick. It's light lavender and feels heavy on her lips but Lisa thinks that it good.  
However Five shakes her head, " Doesn't look good on you whatsoever. Next"

The next is pale pink, glittery and also looks fine on Lisa, but Five doesn't think so and moves on.  
" I thought that one looked fine" she say while Five removing the fifth one we bought.  
She looks up at Lisa and glares, " you know what you should do? You should shut your mouth and let me decided what's good or not" After trying a few more they get to a pale yellow that makes Five stop and stare.

" What is it?" Lisa asks and turns to the mirror, " does it look bad?"  
She chuckles," I guess twelve was right, that color really does suit you"  
" Wh-" Lisa starts but gets cut off when Five kisses her. Lisa is shocked and tries to back away only to realize that she was pinned against a sink. Five breaks away and takes out her own to re-aply.

Lisa is stunned silent for a while until Five speaks, " One, your not allowed to seduce Nine with that, he's my toy not yours. Also have fun seducing that idiot with it, knowing him it'll be more effective than he lets on" Then Five leaves Lisa alone as everything finally sets in and she blushes.

_Like a wolf, you dominate_

* * *

He hadn't intended to kiss Lisa on this double date Five and Twelve set up, it just kinda...happened. He honestly didn't want anything to do with this date but Twelve and Five would just not stop nagging him to come along so he had no choice. He sighed as he looked out the window of the Ferris wheel before he noticed Lisa's constant wiggling.

" What's wrong with you?" he asked and heard Lisa make a small 'eep'. It's then that he sees that she is much too nervous for a normal idiot and remembers the incident with the bomb and the Ferris wheel. Even if he wasn't there he could tell that it probably left scars on her.  
He sighs and moves over to her, " It's okay Lisa, there's no bombs here"

" I k-know" Lisa stutters.  
" Nothings gonna hurt you" Nine says trying to calm her down.  
" I know that!"  
" Are you sure? Your mind might know but your body definitely doesn't" he asks skeptically. Lisa doesn't say anything afterward and he groans at what he's about to do. He wraps his arm around her and presses her against his chest.

" Nine?" she says and he looks down at her shocked expression.  
" I'm comforting you" he says.  
" Oh" Lisa finally relaxes and Nine breaths a sigh of relief. It's silent for the rest of the time as Nine absent mindedly runs his fingers through Lisa's hair. Went he hears a giggle he takes his hands away and looks at her. Lisa smiles at him and there eyes lock.

Nine hadn't planned to move in closer and press his lips against her's- it just kinda happened. It was like an accident except he didn't feel like stopping so he didn't. He pushes a bit further and passes his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance. She parts her lips and he kisses her more intensely until the break for air.  
"Not, a word to them okay?" he warns and she nods smiling softly. He looks away and they both enjoy the rest of the ride in peaceful silence.

_Like a wolf, you feast_


End file.
